


One of God’s Better People

by musguita



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como si estuviese en una ciudad que nunca será suya aunque le hayan enseñado a creer que lo puede ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of God’s Better People

**From my downbeat existence.**   
  
Cuando Jack nació alguien le dijo que él heredaría todo. El palacio, el nombre y Shiloh. El día que descubre que todo eso será suyo es solo porque no podrá tener otra cosa. Tiene que renunciar a él mismo y convertirse en el hombre que su padre quiere que sea si de verdad quiere tenerlo. Ese día Jack hace un pacto con el diablo. Se imagina que está con él en ese oscuro reservado, vestido de mujer y curvas voluptuosas y enrosca la lengua en su boca para sellarlo.

A veces sigue siendo él mismo, el que nunca tendrá la corona. En callejones oscuros, entre el calor temporal en su cama o cuando está demasiado harto para estar con nadie. Por cada acto que le aleja de ser rey, comete cinco que le acercan. Pide perdón por cada hombre que besa.

Entonces llega él, le salva la vida y ser rey parece el destino más inalcanzable. Como si estuviese en una ciudad que nunca será suya aunque le hayan enseñado a creer que lo puede ser. Y Jack tiene que darle las gracias entre dientes, sonreír cortésmente y sentirse en deuda con el nuevo juguete de su padre mientras que por dentro le maldice. 

Espera que David Shepherd haga caso de eso que reza que los ojos son el espejo del alma y vea lo mucho que odia que le haya quitado todo.   
  
  
**And you don't know that's why you're special.**   
  
La primera vez le grita. Le pega un puñetazo y le empuja contra una pared y le dice lo mucho que le odia por habérselo arrebatado todo. Incluso su padre parece estar mucho más ocupado en destrozar la vida de David que la suya. Le coge por el cuello y le echa en cara haberlo estropeado todo. Le mira a los ojos y le pide que vea lo que ha hecho con él.

David dice lo siento y él le besa.

Con rabia concentrada, con las ganas de arrancarle el corazón hirviendo en el estómago y de destrozarle un poco el alma. Es el único modo de darle sentido a la suya. Porque David Shepherd parece que le salvó la vida y el alma. Le recuerda cada día que la tiene, por muy rota que esté.

Y con cada embiste parece que la pone, pedazo a pedazo, de nuevo en su sitio. Nota la presencia de Dios, las mariposas revolotear y lo que significa formar parte de algo  _real_ por primera vez en su vida.   
  
  
 **My wish was pure.**  
  
En el fondo lo sabe. Es un rey y los reyes viven como reyes, respiran como reyes y a su lado solo pueden tener a reinas. A Michelle le quedará bien la corona. Es extraño como el hombre que le robó Shiloh le ha hecho libre. Como le detestó por recordarle quien era y al final le amó por ello, se ha convertido en otro rey al que acabará anhelando.

Es triste lo mucho que desea ser rey, ahora más que nunca, cuando ellos ya tienen a alguien justo. Puede que sea hora de irse, de empezar a ser él en algún lugar al que pueda pertenecer.

Pasa una semana hasta que aparece por la puerta de su apartamento. El chico de mirada tranquila y sonrisa apaciguadora, de buenas intenciones y grandes esperanzas. Jack tiene ganas de gritarle. Siempre tiene ese efecto sobre él.

-¿Qué tal sienta ser rey? –pregunta con ese tono de marcada indiferencia que tan bien controla.

-No me siento como uno.

David siempre habla como si Jack no hubiese intentado provocarlo, como si supiese realmente lo que está pensando y preguntando sin esa amargura que arrastra en las palabras.

-Aún.

-Entonces ya te lo diré.

Jack se sirve un vaso de whisky y trata de no mirarle directam ente. A veces detesta que fuese él la única persona capaz de adivinar sus intenciones, que aprendiese a hacerlo a pesar de todo y que todo tenga que ser de verdad con él.

-Dame tiempo. Hasta que todos me hayan aceptado y me quieran –pide.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Te quieren desde lo de Gath. No podrían quererte más aunque quisiesen.

David se sienta a su lado al borde de la cama. 

-No todos lo hacen del mismo modo. 

Jack ríe sin fuerzas, da un sorbo de su vaso y le mira.

-No pensé que fueses un caprichoso.

-No es un capricho, es necesario –defiende.

Le mira a los ojos. Dice necesario como si la vida dependiese de ello y Jack lo entiende. La vida y la libertad dependen del amor de un pueblo.   
  
**Fin.**


End file.
